


Good When It Counts

by jamesm97



Series: Random SKYEWARD Fics [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Grant Ward Redemption, Kidnapping, Lincoln is on team shild, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Minor Character Death, Pain, Past Character Death, Poor Grant Ward, Protective Grant Ward, SHIELD, Skyeward - Freeform, Torture, Unrequited Love, Violence, burnt victim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's back! </p><p>He's back on the bus and the whole team is freaking out about it.</p><p>Skye doesn't want to believe Ward loves her but it may be hard to deny when he saves her from his brothers torture.</p><p>Maybe he can feel emotions after all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good When It Counts

**Author's Note:**

> I recieved a prompt of Smoakingstydia from tumblr for a "Skyward fic where Ward's brother turns out to be alive and kidnaps Skye and tortures her to get back at Ward and Ward saves her"

He’s back!

He’s back on the bus and the whole team is freaking out about it.

Skye left afterlife to be a shield agent again she finally has control of her emotions and her power.

But Coulson seems to think Ward can be redeemed and he’s allowing him to be on the bus again.

Not only is Ward on the bus but so is Kara the new love of his life.

And she wishes it didn’t bother her as much as it did.

She can hear them laughing in the lounge just feet away from her bunk so she turns the music up full blast as her control seems to slip.

She breaths in deeply remembering her lessons from May and focuses on all the lessons her lunatic mother taught her.

Her mother might be crazy but at least she knew how to help Skye control her powers.

Theirs a loud banging on her door and Skye lets out a small burst of power that has the door sliding open in a flash.

“What?” Skye asks she doesn’t bother opening her eyes she’s meditating on her bunk he legs crossed.

“Coulson seems to think we need to get drunk after the last mission so he’s taking us to DC” Lincoln tells Skye when she opens her eyes he’s leaning on the door way.

One of the two new editions to team shield Lincoln a super powered inhuman just like her only Lincoln has way better control.

“What are you smiling at?” Skye asks him.

“You” He chuckles.

“Keep walking Romeo” Ward calls as he walks past Skye’s bunk walking in the direction of the Kitchen.

Skye snarls and sends blast of energy at Ward it makes him stumble but he just laughs it off and keeps walking.

“I’m not going, if he’s going to be their” Skye tells Lincoln.

“Yes you are” Coulson himself shouts from somewhere in the lounge area.

Jemma and Fitz start chuckling at Skye’s petulant behaviour.

Lincoln leaves Skye alone and Skye just shakes her head she doesn’t know how Coulson could forgive Ward after what he’s done.

She sees Fitz slowly opening back up to Ward sees the way Ward is constantly hovering near Fitz always trying to help with everything as a way of repayment.

Fitz is going to crack soon and forgive him.

Once Fitz forgives him Jemma will be close behind.

May never forgets or forgives but she will be tolerable and that’s more than Ward deserves its enough to make her miss her van.

She hasn’t missed her van in two years but Ward’s betrayal and her stupid mixed up and chaotic feelings are making her so confused she just needs some alone time.

Despite her utter refusal to leave the bus, Fitz-Simmons grabbed both her arms and the excitement of a night off made her refusal lose some of its power but she still tried to run back when their grip loosened.

Ward was their with Kira holding his hand.

Skye would rather get drunk than hear them having sex tonight maybe she will find a guy and have an extra circular activity in a nice lovely hotel.

“On second thought alcohol sounds great” Skye tells her two best friends and Lincoln who’s became like her little brother.

A little brother that is not blood related because she’s had impure thoughts after their first encounter.

Those thoughts have been replaced by the old model again.

Grant Ward is well and truly back under her skin.

She hates the fact that he mind tries to tell her he belongs there.

She tries to block any and all thoughts of the traitor.

The bar is a quirky spot were all ages fit in really well the main attraction was the low priced booze and the Karaoke bar that people are currently butchering a Kelly Clarkson song on.

“Oh my god Skye” Jemma says.

And Skye knows what she’s thinking so she just shouts “No! In no way is this going to be a repeat of New York”

“Fitz snickers because he was their and May even cracks a smile because that was a great night.

“I think that night was awesome” Ward says and he’s smiling like a loon.

“Shut up Ward” Skye says.

“I mean it it was very....” Ward pauses to think of a word and he never pauses Sky winces knowing he’s going to say it “Sexy” he says after a few seconds.

A waitress who had a few glasses suddenly trips up because Skye released a bit of power unintentionally.

The team didn’t realize it was her but Ward! Ward is smiling like the Joker he knew it was her.

The night in New York was the first time Skye had been drunk in front of Ward and she called him sexy and kissed his cheek.

She takes a breath and a million comebacks enter her mind and she shoots the harshest one at him.

“Well you and May were fucking back then so it would be sexy cause May’s a very sexy woman” Skye tells him smiling internally when his eye twitches.

May just chuckles as if to say you got that right May never cares about anything.

Coulson gets a booth and everyone sits down ordering food and drinks and Skye order a quadruple vodka.

The team all look at her as if she’s grown a hydra head and she smiles at them.

As soon as the vodka is set down she downs the shot before the waitress has even placed all the drinks down on the table.

She winces at the burn that seems to last forever but it makes her smile.

She hasn’t drank for ages and the vodka goes straight to her head.

“Can I have a Martini shaken not stirred please” Skye tells the waitress and giggles “I’ve always wanted to say that” she tells the team well she tells Jemma but the team hear it anyway.

“Do you want olives with that?” The big boobed blonde asks, her eyes are glued to Ward.

“Plenty” Skye tells her.

Ward smiles at her making her blush and Skye feels angry for some reason, her hands curl into fists.

She jumps up nearly spilling the drinks.

“Sorry” She mumbles and makes her way towards the ladies room.

She’s alone which is a good thing cause she feels like crying for some strange reason.

She isn’t like this any more she isn’t weak! She doesn’t let her emotions rule her.

She shot him five times for god sakes she should be over him.

The doors open and she expects Jemma only its Kara.

“You okay?” She asks she’s actually nice when she’s on your side.

“A-okay” Skye tells her painting a fake smile on her face.

“Well that’s a lie, you almost ripped the waitresses fake boobs off cause she smiles at Grant” Kara tells her leaning against the sinks.

“I didn’t” Skye says weakly even to her own ears.

“Please your in love with him its obvious” Kara tells her and she’s actually smiling.

“Please” Skye laughs “As if I tried to kill the bastard I hate him” Skye attempts to lie cause she does have feelings for the hydra scum.

“There’s a fine line between love and hate Skye, he loves you too” Kara tells her.

“So what you here to warn me to stay away from your boyfriend? Cause don’t worry I don’t want to go near the traitor anyway” Skye spits out splashing water on her face.

“He isn’t my boyfriend” Kara tells her.

“What? I hear you every night” Skye tells her wincing at the memory of hearing Kara call out Grant’s name over and over the worst part was Skye imagined the voice was hers.

She is really messed up.

“We have sex yeah, but as soon as we got on this but its clear he’s in love with you its always been you Skye your the one that made him question his loyalties, your the one that made a cold blooded killer into a real human being” Kara tells her and her face looks sad.

“He’s still a traitor” Skye tells her.

“Skye he was taught by John Garrett when he was a teenager, Garrett saved him from jail taught him how to be strong and made him feel obligated towards him. Garrett was like a father to him” Kara tells her.

“He was supposed to be a part of this team, he tried to kill us all” She spits.

“And your all still alive! How many time in his career has Grant ever not killed his targets?” She asks but Skye doesn’t answer she can’t.

“Skye when your mother tried to cause a war, you can’t tell me you didn’t feel a pull to join her to protect her, if it meant saving her you would have betrayed shield to” Kara questions again.

“Shield is my family my mother is a psycho its a good thing she’s on the index” Skye spits.

“You didn’t answer my question did you ever feel the need to protect her?” Kara pushes again.

“Yes” Skye hisses.

“That’s what it felt like for him” Kara says and goes to walk to the door.

“Why are you telling me this?” Skye shouts before Kara can open the door.

“Cause Grant helped me gain my identity back he gave me my freedom and I want to help him be himself again” Kara tells her.

“What’s him being himself got to do with me?” Skye questions.

“The only time I ever see him act like himself and not like a robot is when he’s around you” Kara tells her and walks out of the bathroom.

Skye looks at her reflection and sighs.

She replays the entire conversation a thousand times and releases a small choked off sob.

She’s confused and angry but anger is the most predominant emotion and in seconds the mirror is shattered without her hands moving. 

She regains her composure and washes her face reapplying what little make up she was wearing just lip gloss and a touch of waterproof mascara.

When she gets back to the booth the food is their as is her Martini Jemma and Fitz are suspiciously missing and over by the stage.

She grabs her Martini and downs it in one.

“DC I’m going to go the vodka made me feel sick” Skye lies she sees the sympathetic smile of Kara and the concern on Wards face.

Damn she wishes Kara hadn’t pointed out that Ward isn’t a robot when it comes to Skye cause now she can see every emotion flickering on his traitorous beautiful face.

Fuck she needs to go.

“I’ll come with you” Coulson tells her.

“No! You can’t do that I can take a cab to the hotel were staying at” Skye smiles and doesn’t wait for a reply just makes her way to the front door.

She sees Ward standing up and attempting to get out the booth.

She walks faster to get out the bar and as soon as she’s out side she ducks into the alleyway to hide from him she can’t speak to him.

She peeks out and sees him looking puzzled looking up and down the road his face looks like he’s about to punch someone and Skye is about to step out and talk to him but all of a sudden there is a pain in her head and its all black.

She wakes up with a massive pain in her shoulder.

She’s chained to a metal chair, her arms are held on a table by metal hand restraints.

She tries to shake the hazy feeling off but the more aware she becomes the more pain she feels.

After twenty seconds she is screaming at the top of her lungs.

Her fingernails have 3 inch nails hammered into them making her fingers look as black as people with frost bite.

That’s a cakewalk compared to her leg.

Her leg feels like its been crushed by a thousand cars, when she looks down she throws up cause there is a bone sticking out of her leg.

“Oh good your awake, I was afraid the drugs I give you was going to make you immune to the pain” A man says walking in to the desolate room.

Skye gasps when the man’s face is hit by the exposed light hanging from the ceiling.

“Christian?” Skye asks.

“How can you tell?” He asks shocked.

Skye can’t bring herself to speak any more its taking all her concentration not to pass out from the pain.

She tries to use her powers but she can’t even make her finger shake let alone vibrate him to the point of death or even to knock him out.

“I tried to go home to my wife, she called the police on me, my children screamed when they saw my face they didn’t even know who I was” Christian screamed in her face.

She wanted to recoil in horror his face was severely burnt most of his face was burnt and its not a surprise that his family couldn’t recognised the only reason she knew who he was because of his voice so similar to Ward.

Her eyes start to water and she tries to say sorry for Ward for Ward’s actions but she just can’t get the words out.

“It’s your fault” Christian hisses out.

“My?” Is all Skye manages to gasp out as Christian slams a hammer down on Skye’s hand she thinks she hears a snap but her screams are so loud she thought her vocal cords were going to bleed just as bad as her hand.

“He never had the balls to confront me before, he was scared of me! Then he comes to me and tries to get my confess to my abuse so he could prove to you that he wasn’t some monster” Christian shouts bringing the hammer down even harder on her other hand.

Skye screams again and she wants him to kill her, her team is getting drunk they think she’s in her hotel room she’s been taught to with stand torture but this is something else. 

She wants to die.

“I should have killed him, just like Thomas” Christian snarls.

“You did kill him” She manages to gasp out between sobs and excruciating pain.

He laughed a cold empty laugh and reached out his burnt hand and grabbed Skye’s throat she doesn’t know why that hurts so much but its really painful.

Maybe the pain in her hands and leg are masking other injuries.

“I’m too smart for that” Christian laughs “I tortured Grant made him throw Thomas in the well and the as Grant freaked out and went to save out little brother I made sure he knew who was boss he just let Thomas die so its not really my fault is it?” He asks.

Skye tries to gasp out that he’s sick but she can’t breath he’s choking her and she can’t even struggle because she’s locked to the chair.

She passes out again and the last thought she had before the darkness consumed her was she’s useless again after all the training she’s still a naive little girl who can’t stand up to anyone.

She wakes to the sound of an explosion.

Her head whips up and it pulls her collar bone and she winces at the extreme pain that it causes.

“Shit” Christian hisses and darts out of the room he’s walking funny probably because of the burns.

Skye tries to shout for what she doesn’t know but her voice won’t work she tries to scream but not comes out.

The blood on her hands has stopped gushing out but they hurt worse than the gun shots to her abdomen.

Her leg feels numb now so she doesn’t know long she was out for but it probably wasn’t long as if anyone could sleep with this pain.

Christian walks down.

“Like hell I’m going to let you live, he’s going to kill me anyway” Christian shouts loading a hand pistol and raising it to Skye’s head he’s about to squeeze the trigger and Skye closes her eyes so tight she thinks she might bruise her eye sockets.

There’s a bang and her whole body jumps making her body explode in pain.

For a second she thinks the pain is that bad that she has been shot but when she opens her eyes Ward is by the door weapon trained on his dead brother.

His eyes move from the corpse to Ward and his eyes travel over her body and he does something she never thought he was capable of he lets out a sob.

It sounds inhuman and unnatural and so comforting at the same time.

He drops his gun and rushes towards her muttering a thousand apologies.

Skye doesn’t get to say anything cause she passes back out just as the team all storm in guns trained.

She was placed in a medically induced coma for two days, somehow she could hear everything going on around her.

Maybe her power of vibration allowed her to hear the wave lengths of conversations whilst in catatonia.

Maybe she just dreamed it all, it wouldn’t be the weirdest dream she’s had.

She had more injuries than she thought broken collar bone crushed hands, severely broken left leg with the bone actually sticking out! She did have vocal cord damage due to the strangulation she had a concussion as well.

Jemma helped the doctors heal her and put her on drugs that strengthened bones apparently its a drug reserved for the Avengers, she would be able to return to field duty after months of physio therapy and healing.

Ward was getting the blame for it all.

Jemma and Fitz had been shouting at him about how he caused this and Ward sat beside her hospital bed and just took it. He stayed beside her every second of the days she was catatonic.

May and Coulson were doing their silent judgement crap she could hear the deep breathing it made her feel happy for some reason when ever May or Phil was around their breathing was so calm.

Ward’s breathing was erratic like his lungs couldn’t get enough oxygen.

She woke up gasping for air on the third day.

The gang was expecting it as Jemma had taken the intravenous drip out in preparation for her to wake up on her own.

Ward finally took his first proper breath when she wakes up.

He leaves after he sees she’s fine he looks a nervous wreck

“W...ait” She calls out rasping the words.

Coulson taps him on the shoulder cause Ward didn’t hear the words they were so low.

Ward turns confused and walks back slowly he has to lean down to hear what she says.

“I believe you now” She manages to rasp out lowly.

Ward smiles and kisses her lightly on the forehead, she hears murmurs through the team, when he kisses her.

“That’s all I’ve ever hoped for” He whispers back.

It’s not forgiveness or even friendship, but they love each other and its enough for them to try.

Maybe just maybe she can get her robot back and turn him into a real boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I am looking for SKYEWARD fics for a new series i'm doing of random Skyward fics so prompt me anything and everything Skyeward I beg you


End file.
